


Stars In Her Eyes [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, One Shot, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Stars In Her Eyes" by Settiai."Her mother had been the one to show her the constellations, a long time ago in a childhood that she could barely remember sometimes."





	Stars In Her Eyes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stars In Her Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555723) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 3:28  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/stars%20in%20her%20eyes.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/stars%20in%20her%20eyes%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology this year! Thanks to Settiai for having blanket permission!


End file.
